<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reasons by mooniemouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771069">Reasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniemouse/pseuds/mooniemouse'>mooniemouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, no canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniemouse/pseuds/mooniemouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimue is found more reason for take her place in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote something for the "Cursed" fandom, is off the original story and with an OC, but watched the first episode gave me feelings. So this is what I got. Also my kitty die today so...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Reasons </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nimue was impressed by the place, a lonely little village in a forest, surrounded only by darkness. Suddenly a person came out of one of the small houses dressed completely in black, the hood covering the face, she could only see the hands peeking through the tunic. They were dull white and for a moment she was afraid.</p><p>The person moved closer to them and uncovered the face. A girl no more than 13 years old gave them a kind and warm smile. Nimue did not know much about her condition, but it was obvious that many like her, expected that she would save and protect them, that she would bring that great war between magical beings and the new church, but she was afraid and only wanted to run away and hide.</p><p>
  <em>- Many of us used to take our power from different sources, the earth, nature, some are called witches of light and others of darkness. In these times none of us or at least those of us who remain have a choice. Most have decided to offer their services to the dark to survive. Leaving our beliefs behind and surpassing the limits that we once imposed on ourselves. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The stranger offered them some fresh water and some bread, the little hospitality that could be allowed in that sad and lonely place. Nimue was only listening and could not believe the angry tone with which that girl spoke. She was only a child that could be assured, but she was sure that this little girl had seen more pain and suffering than many adults she once knew.</p><p><em>- My family used to work with herbs and medicinal plants, we never did harm with our skills, but one day, the red cloaks came and ...</em>-The young woman paused, analyzing what she was about to say. <em> - they destroyed our village, they burned and killed regardless of age or gender. For they were all witches and even the youngest, those who were just beginning their life, had to pay with blood for being born in these lands.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nimue explained that she could not do anything that it was impossible that her powers could save someone. She only hurt.</p><p> </p><p><em>- Have you not seen someone you love die?</em> - Asked his hostess in a quiet voice, the anger disappeared, there was only sadness. - <em>Have you not lost someone important in your life? My family and all my people were murdered, no, that's not the word, they were massacred, without mercy. I survived not because of the warm hearts of those men but because I was lucky to survive the sword of one and that this one did not bother to check if I was still breathing. His pride kept me alive, but the others did not suffer the same fate.</em></p><p> </p><p>The little girl raised her hair showing a part of a scar, it was not seen much, but it was clear that that was only part of what could have been a mortal blow.</p><p>
  <em>- Many of us thought that peace would be achieved by speaking, being kind and forgiving, but the few that remain have decided to go to war. With or without you, but your help would give us a great advantage and that is something you should consider. Right now there is no solution for our kind, we have been depleted to the point of near extinction. Many are afraid, but still willing to come out of hiding if our leader stands up to Pendragon and the red cloaks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- We are willing to consume our souls in order to take revenge and avenge those who hurt. I used to play with flowers and plants, take from the ground what I needed to help ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nimue left the small house following the voice of the girl, she was horrified to see what was outside.</p><p>
<em>- Today, I have offered my own soul to the earth to give me back what they took from me. I am a necromancer and if you wish, I will fight by your side with what I can give.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There, standing in the small clearing in that forest, the 13-year-old girl was surrounded by rotting bodies, some dismembered, covered with dirt, mud and dry grass. Adults, children, even animals, their eyes shining with rage, anger, and determination. If someone so young was up to anything for revenge, who was she to deny it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't curse me for this...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>